LL1 Editing
It is possible to create new worlds for Loonyland: Halloween Hill through the Loonyland Editor update, released July 7, 2009 by Jamul. The Loonyland and Loonyland 2: Winter Woods Collector's Edition editors are extremely similar. Getting the Editor The Loonyland Editor is available on the My Downloads page for anyone who is logged in to Hamumu and owns Loonyland. If your Dumb Account does not have Loonyland registered, but you own the Loonyland 2: Winter Woods Collector's Edition, you can use Loonyland 2's editor to make Loonyland worlds. Monsters from Loonyland 2 can be placed in a world and are then converted to the same-numbered monsters from the first Loonyland, however some monsters will crash the game if placed in a level. This is not recommended now that the Loonyland Editor update is available. Playing Your Worlds Loonyland comes with no feature to select a custom world to play. To play custom worlds you must overwrite one of: * loony.llw or remix.llw if it is an adventure world * ball.llw for a Loony Ball world * bowl.llw for a Bowling world * boss.llw for a Boss Bash world * survive.llw for a Survival world Be sure to make a backup before overwriting any of these! Using the Editor Special Tags Tags, just like in Loonyland 2, control various things, such as villagers, floors, walls, or even items. Floors/walls/items can be tagged with a certain number so that a special zaps/changes those tagged floors/walls/items. Tiles tagged 255 are impassable to monsters (expect Loony). The most useful of all are Villagers tags! Those change what the Villagers say, and some of those tags even make those Villagers give quests to complete! Here is the complete list of these tags: *0 - Says "It's a lovely day, eh?"; acts like Zombiton Villager when requirements are met *1 - Same as 0 *2 - Tree Trimming Quest Man *3 - Save Halloween Hill! Quest Girl *4 - Biff *5 - Bonita Barrel *6 - Kinyova *7 - Scaredy Cat Quest Girl *8 - Zizwalda *9 - Rocky Cliffs Bridge Guard *10 - Farmer *11 - Benny *12 - Zombiton Villager (Used in Bar) *13 - Zombie Stomp Quest Man *14 - Silver Bullet Quest Man *15 - Gloomy Cavern Girl *16 - Non-Crazy Larry *17 - Larry's Wife *18 - Mary Louise Anna Marybell *19 - Zombiton Villager *20 - A Messy Cabin Man *21 - Kwala Zalawash *22 - Hot Pants Guy (Remix) *23 - Arms Dealer (Remix) The following tags are dialogues used by non-villagers. They can be used with villagers, but are normally activated by other means. *231 - Mecha-Bonkula defeated *232 - Mecha-Bonkula *233 - Mini-Frankenjulie *234 - Larry boss defeated *235 - Larry boss *236 - Happy Stick Witch *237 - Count Bonkula defeated *238 - Count Bonkula *239 - Toasty The Elder *240 - Drippy The Elder *241 - Stoney The Elder defeated *242 - Stoney The Elder *243 - Gusty The Elder *244 - Farley *245 - Swamp Gas Cavern Intro *246 - Silver Weapon *247 - Gloomy Cavern Girl (Lockpick) *248 - Gloomy Cavern Girl (Rescued) *249 - Polterguy *250 - Ghostbusting *251 - Frankenjulie *252 - Electro-Gate (Under The Lake) *253 - Curse The Darkness Intro *254 - Swamp Gas Cavern Need Torch *255 - Sticky Shoes Intro Variables Like in Loonyland 2, many of the specials in Loonyland work with variables. Each variable can hold a value from 0 to 255, though 0 and 1 are the most common. Unlike Loonyland 2, most variables are set manually by specials rather than when items with specific tags are picked up. Certain variables correspond to quests or inventory items, and may have special actions taken upon being set. *00-19: Has a particular Super Heart been obtained? *20-29: Has a particular Damage Upgrade been obtained? *30-39: Has a particular Arrow been obtained? *40-49: Has a particular Pants been obtained? *50-69: Quest started variables. These pop up the "Quest Started" messages. ** 50: Save Halloween Hill ** 51: Tree Trimming ** 52: Scaredy Cat ** 53: Sticky Shoes ** 54: Mushroom Hunt ** 55: Picking Daisies ** 56: Curse The Darkness ** 57: Zombie Stomp ** 58: Smashing Pumpkins ** 59: Mystery Lake ** 60: Beneath The Lake ** 61: Happy Stick?!? ** 62: A True Hero ** 63: Silver Bullet ** 64: Hairy Larry ** 65: Ghostbusting ** 66: The Haunted Tower ** 67: The Last Gate ** 68: The Rescue ** 69: The Collection * 70-89: Quest completed variables. These pop up the "Quest Completed" messages. ** 70: Save Halloween Hill ** 71: Tree Trimming ** 72: Scaredy Cat ** 73: Sticky Shoes ** 74: Mushroom Hunt ** 75: Picking Daisies ** 76: Curse The Darkness ** 77: Zombie Stomp ** 78: Smashing Pumpkins ** 79: Mystery Lake ** 80: Beneath The Lake ** 81: Happy Stick?!? ** 82: A True Hero ** 83: Silver Bullet ** 84: Hairy Larry ** 85: Ghostbusting ** 86: The Haunted Tower ** 87: The Last Gate ** 88: The Rescue ** 89: The Collection * 90-99: Has a particular Mushroom been found? * 100-103: Has a particular Mystic Orb been found? * 104-110: Special weapons collected. These variables being set cause the item to appear in the player's inventory, monsters to drop them, and a message to appear ** 104: Bomb ** 105: Zap Wand ** 106: Ice Wand ** 107: Potted Cactus ** 108: Boomerang ** 109: Whoopee Cushion ** 110: Fire Pants * 111: Has the player collected the Skull Key? * 112: Has the player collected the Bat Key? * 113: Has the player collected the Pumpkin Key? * 114: Has the player bought the Muck-Proof Shoes? * 115: Has the player received the stick? * 116: Has the player lit the torch? * 117: Has the Super Grow Fertilizer been received? * 118: Has the bar of silver been found? * 119: Has the player collected the Doom Daisy? * 120: Has the Ghostbusting Potion been received? * 121-128: Has a particular Vampire Bust been obtained? * 129: Has the lost cat been found? * 130-135: Has a particular Super Gem been obtained? * ??? * 150-153: Has a particular Mystic Orb been placed? * ??? * 156: Has the Underground Tunnel bridge been drawn yet? * 157: Has the Dusty Crypt been cleansed? * 158: Has the Musty Crypt been cleansed? * 159: Has the Rusty Crypt been cleansed? * ??? * 163: Has the Vampy Land switch been flipped? * 164-167: Has a particular Bat Statue been obtained? * 168-171: Has a particular Bat Statue been placed? * 172-179: Has a particular Vampire Bust been placed? * ??? * 181-188: Has a particular Monster Doll been collected? ** 181: Bat ** 182: Bonehead ** 183: Froggy ** 184: Ghost ** 185: Mummy ** 186: Swampdog ** 187: Vampire ** 188: Werewolf * 189: Has the Reflect Gem been received? * 190-197: Has a particular Monster Doll been turned in to Mary? ** 190: Bat ** 191: Bonehead ** 192: Froggy ** 193: Ghost ** 194: Mummy ** 195: Swampdog ** 196: Vampire ** 197: Werewolf * 198: Has the switch in Zombiton been flipped? * ??? * 203: Has the toll for the Rocky Cliffs bridge been paid? * 204: Is the Castle Vampy IV portal open? * ??? * 206-209: Has a particular vampire elder been defeated? ** 206: Has Gusty The Elder been defeated? ** 207: Has Stoney The Elder been defeated? ** 208: Has Drippy The Elder been defeated? ** 209: Has Toasty The Elder been defeated? * 210: Has Under The Lake been cleared? * ??? * 240: Have the Vampire Busts been returned? * 241-243: Bonkula Boss Switches * 244: Have Bonkula's curtains been opened? * ??? Different World Types There are different 'types' of worlds in Loonyland. These are adventure worlds (loony.llw and remix.llw), Loony Ball worlds (ball.llw), Bowling worlds (bowl.llw), Boss Bash worlds (boss.llw), and Survival worlds (survive.llw). Each type must be built in a certain way, and each type has its own quirks. Adventure Worlds Making an adventure world is very difficult if you don't know what to do. It is advised that you start off by editing loony.llw (or remix.llw). Learn the various tags by observing what happens in the game. (ex. The tagged zombies in the overworld dissappear when Zombie Stomp is completed, meaning any thus tagged monster in level 00 will dissapear after the quest is over.) Loony Ball Worlds Loony Ball worlds consist of five levels (00 through 04). In the original Loony Ball, these levels are titled Grassy Stadium, The Creepy Dome, Cryptic Fields, Slurpy Stadium, and Finale Field. The monster placed at position (15, 07) becomes the goalie, and like any monster cannot pass over tiles tagged 255. The monster penalty box area should be tagged 3, and the blocks that are removed when the player is released tagged 1. The player penalty box area should be tagged 4, and the blocks that are removed when a monster is released tagged 2. The spectators are simply Villager monsters and do not use tags. Bowling Worlds Bowling worlds consist of a single level (00). In the original Bowling, this level is titled Luniton Lanes. The tiles tagged 1 become the Pumpkin bowling pins. There should be exactly 10 of these. If there are less, it will be impossible to get every Pumpkin, and if there are more the search for tagged squares will stop after the tenth is placed. Tiles tagged 5 are where the obstacles may be randomly placed. Usable balls (or cats) will automatically be placed withing the range (015,014) to (015,018), and Mystic Orbs (item #44) may be placed elsewhere to provide one-use balls, however this ball will be treated as if it came from the ball dispenser, meaning the dispenser moves down when this ball is used (meaning you still only get 5 shots per round). All monsters other than Loony and the Pumpkin targets will disappear during play. If the ball passes onto the (xxx,002) line it is considered a gutterball. Boss Bash Worlds Boss Bash worlds consist of a variety of levels, each with a preset level setup. Boss Bash worlds are mostly unrestricted in their level design - monsters work exactly as placed, as do any items. The only limitation is that the player may not be able to play certain levels if they have not unlocked them by beating the corresponding boss. Boss bash levels "win" automatically when all monsters have been defeated. Survival Worlds Survival Mode is much like the Monster Attacks of Kid Mystic. The original survival world consists of seven levels (00-06), each titled Survival!. If less than seven levels are in the world when Survival Mode is played, Survival Mode will exit to the main menu when it tries to access a (randomly chosen) level number outside the provided range. If there are more than seven levels, only the first seven are considered for the random selection. There should be several Bonehead (#02) monsters placed within each level; each one is changed to a different monster depending on the round of Survival (or Infinite Survival). All the original Survival Mode levels contain 11 Boneheads; if there are less, some may not appear, and if there are more, the game will crash. When all monsters have been destroyed, powerups will be placed at positions (014,015) and (015,015). When these are collected, the next round ensues. List of Monster Type Constants Similar to Loonyland 2, Loonyland 1 has a hardcoded association of monsters to numbers. HOWEVER, unlike Loonyland 2, Monsters are '''never '''generated by a text document specifying probabilty of spawning. Instead, the monsters are always preplaced, similar to how Villagers and bosses are preplaced in Loonyland 2. Monsters marked with an * behave like clones of the player when the matching character is used. Monsters marked with an ** are DANGEROUS TO USE! They will crash Loonyland unless Polterguy is used near them!